


Black Sun Kittens

by M_E_Grimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Loss, Other, Redemption, Romance, Umbra Valley AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Grimm/pseuds/M_E_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cataclysm of Salem has ended, but the story continues with Blake, Sun, and their two children, Dawn and Dusk, as they grow and flourish in this brave new world. Contains lightly implied sexual situations, but is mostly tame. Spiritual Successor to "findyourownliberation"'s M-rated fanfic: "For the Rest of Our Lives." Reviews and Critiques are much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sun Kittens

**Author's Greetings: Hello everyone, and thank you so very, very much for spending some of your time reading this little story I decided to throw together. A quick shout-out to fellow author "findyourownliberation;" whose tastefully written M-rated Blake x Sun fanfic "For the Rest of Our Lives" served as the inspiration for me to write this story as its spiritual successor.**

**The set-up for mine is basic enough. All this story consists of is a simple morning in the Blake x Sun household roughly eight years after their graduation from Beacon and subsequent marriage. Much like what was implied at the end of "For the Rest of Our Lives," Blake and Sun live with their two children, Dawn and Dusk. More on their attributes will be explained in-story and in any possible follow-up chapters I may write in the future (though that possibility is extremely unlikely, as I am currently trying to focus on my own original stories.).**

**Thanks goes out to:**

**-My real-life friend and partner in crime, iffritman, for all his support and encouragement whenever I'm down in the writing dumps.**

**\- "findyourownliberation," whose sweet, lemony smut reminded her/his readers that motherhood and parenthood can still be beautiful when placed it as the product of a healthy sexual and romantic relationship. (Also to "Dark Hope Assassin" for writing about this subject as well in "Fatherhood is Harder Than Godliness.")**

**\- All the struggling mothers and fathers out there in the world who work tirelessly on a daily basis to provide their children with happiness as well as the strength to make their own. (Happy late Mother's Day, btw!)**

**\- Mamoru Hosoda for creating "Wolf Children" and inspiring me to write from the perspective of a mother for once (This is a challenge! Try writing a mother character for once, people!).**

**\- Monty Oum, who gave colors to the world so I could learn how to make my own.**

**Hope you all enjoy! ;)**  
  
[(Update: 8/14/2016) This is just a brief hello to those of you reading this on AO3. I'd heard it was a good place to also upload fanfiction, so I thought I'd give it a go here. As always, hope you all enjoy. ;) )

**xXx**

**Black Sun Kittens**

_Written by M.E. Grimm_

_**(Chapter One: Baker of Cookies and Slayer of Giant Monsters)** _

xXx

Daybreak poured through the gossamer white curtains as Sun Wukong's eyes flitted open. He squinted from the light's gentle intensity, inhaling sharply as he felt his body return to his conscious control. Mornings were not his favorite part of the day, but as his dark gray eyes adjusted themselves to the light's brilliance, he found himself treated to a sight that never ceased to send his heart aflutter.

Beside him laid his wife, Blake Belladonna, sleeping soundly beneath the covers of their queen-sized bed, her dark hair flowing every which-way about the bed sheets in strands of purest midnight. Her chest rose and fell with each tranquil breath, mesmerizing him like watching the gentle, silent rise and fall of ocean tides. From where he laid, the covers slipped slightly from her shoulders to expose a sliver of her cream-white skin, reminding him with a blush that she wore no clothes beneath the bed sheets.

He chuckled, remembering the night before with a mischievous grin. It was nigh midnight when she returned from her team mission and appeared in their bedroom still clad in her Huntress's uniform, slightly swaying from the exhaustion clearly weighing upon her form. For some fleeting seconds, the two simply stared at each other. Then Sun laughed heartily as he placed his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow towards his disheveled wife. "Long mission?"

She said nothing, reaching him in five quick strides and promptly locking her lips against his. A famished traveler finding nourishment for the first time in eternity.

Their lovemaking that night was passionate, but tender, sweet, and intimate. By the time they collapsed onto their bed and allowed the night to weigh their weary minds to sleep, he could see the tension in her shoulders vanish at his touch, the bags beneath her eyes soften at his smile, and the small wrinkles in her brow smooth upon his caress.

She pressed her temple compassionately against his as she gazed into his eyes, allowing him to drink in those incredible golden disks as they skirted across his features and flashed with happiness. "It's good to be home again, Sun…"

Sun shushed her with a finger, then pressed his lips against her crown of pitch-black hair. "Just rest now. We'll talk more in the morning."

Now, here the morning was the same as always following her late-night returns: with Blake sleeping soundly as Sun sat back and observed her in the natural radiance of the morning light.

Eight years. It amazed him that time could change so much and yet detract so little from the boundless love he still held for her. That they still held for each other.

Blake shifted suddenly, rolling slightly onto her side to reveal more of herself from the cover of the sheets as Sun realized his error in believing she was sleeping beside him nude. In reality, it seemed she'd awoken sometime earlier in the morning, taken a shower- attributing to the healthy shine of her hair and the distinct scent of lavender upon her skin- and slipped on a white camisole and matching pair of panties before falling back into bed to continue her slumber. His blush lingered as he grinned at the image of Blake going through all her motions half-conscious, not fully opening her eyes once, even while washing herself in the shower. At the same time it was a ritual of theirs when she returned home from a mission that the two of them would… "rediscover" one another in the waters of a cleansing bath. Missing the chance to stand with her beneath the showerhead as they embraced bothered Sun, and sadly, no amount of her sweet lavender scent could ever reimburse him of this lost opportunity.

Sun disregarded his regret as he watched his wife roll onto her back, unintentionally causing her modest bust to strain tightly against the thin fabric of her white camisole. Somehow, arousal didn't instinctively take hold in his mind as he watched her shapely mounds rise and fall with her serene breaths. Even upon noticing the slight indentations of rosy-pink protruding against the cloth at the apexes of her breasts, it didn't trouble him knowing he felt such serenity while observing her natural form rather than powerful lust. Instead, he indulged a spontaneous urge to scoot forward to brush some of Blake's black locks from her lips, which had parted ever so slightly as she engaged in hushed conversations in her sleep.

"Ruby… keep that mutt away from my… trap card..." She mumbled under her breath before abruptly groaning, her expression contorting in annoyance. "She isn't old enough for those yet...Yang, put them... back in the… tuna salad…"

Sun found it amusingly easy to imagine those conversations taking place in an ordinary day amongst the members of team RWBY- aside from how they concluded, of course. Could one expect anything less from a Huntress team consisting of a Schnee heiress, a former White Fang member, a voluptuous pugilist and her scythe-wielding prodigy of a little sister as the leader? His warm smile came unbidden at the memories they had; of their adventures, of their battles, and the comradery entrenched between them all. He couldn't imagine a better group of friends for Blake and him to have, nor a better group of guardians for their-

Suddenly, somewhere in the house, something landed on the floor with a soft thump.

Sun knew the sound all too well, and it suddenly dawned on him he was the only one in the room completely naked. With a fevered blush, he shifted his legs under the covers to fish for his boxers, but to no avail. They'd been carelessly cast aside last night as he and his wife undressed one another in their passionate flurry.

' _Damn it, where did they go?'_ He didn't have much time to clothe himself before-

Something flew onto his face, shrouding everything in darkness. The familiar aroma of his Samurai Shampoo body spray wafted into his nostrils. He removed the mysterious fabric resting atop his head, realizing it to be none other than the very boxers he'd been looking for.

Beside him, Sun watched a cat-like grin form in the corner of Blake's lips. She rearranged her top with her outstretched arm, rotated onto her stomach, and settled herself back against her pillow with an amused sigh. "You're welcome, 'sweetie'..."

Sun smiled, then wriggled himself into his boxers, falling back to his pillow with an exaggerated huff. "Well, thank you, 'Honeybunches.'"

Blake giggled profusely, unable to feign sleep as she turned to her husband flashing a smile brighter than a million brilliant stars. The sound of her laughter rang in his ears like the immaculate tinkling of a thousand gentle bells as her amber eyes shimmered with only the purest happiness, dancing to each heavenly note rising from her elegant throat. Eventually, they steadied themselves upon Sun as she let out a final, relieved breath. Neither spoke a word as the air of tranquility sustained itself by only their gazes, a language in which words were rendered unnecessary.

Before he knew it, Sun leaned himself forward to press his lips tenderly against Blake's, which swiftly parted to allow her soft tongue to tangle affectionately with his. Her hand rose to caress the growing blonde scruff along his sharp jawline, to which Sun responded in kind by brushing her wild black bangs behind her human ear and deepening the kiss. Like this, they continued for an unknown amount of time before parting with one final, intimate peck.

Sun hovered above his wife, marveling at the incredible luck he had that this incredible woman- a fellow Faunus, no less- vowed to be his in every possible way; body, mind and soul. And even crazier to believe, he had long ago promised the same to her. Blake pondered similar thoughts as she held Sun's face delicately within her slender fingers, giggling as he suddenly flashed one of his trademark pirate smiles. "What're you smiling at?"

"Oh, don't you think for a second it's because of you." He said, turning his eyes up to something near the bedroom hallway. Being the naturally curious half-feline Faunus she was, Blake of course tried following his line of sight to whatever it was he saw. However, when she did, Blake found herself suddenly stopped by Sun with a whisper. "Don't look now."

Now she was truly intrigued. She mouthed with a grin: _What is it?_

Sun looked to Blake, then off to the open doorway where he saw what made him smile move back into sight: A long black tail arcing into the air and two darling cat's ears protruding from a head of wild gold curls, flicking and twitching like little twin radars to every conceivable sound in the room.

"Are they awake?" whispered the voice of a young girl, but spoken with none of the discretion of quiet talking, "Well, Dusk?"

"I-I don't know, Dawn!" said the hushed voice of an even younger boy, stammering with anxiety as Sun noticed the golden ears suddenly mobilize into the room with the snaking black tail. "Wait- Dawn, stop!"

The ears and tail halted abruptly between the hallway and the foot of the bed. "What, Dusk, what?"

"Well… what if you wake them up?" Dusk, the little boy, said in a low, concerned tone. "I don't wanna get mama mad at us 'cause she's tired…"

Sun's eyes rolled back to his wife, grinning goofily as he watched her beam from her son's heartfelt concerns. The voice belonging to the girl called Dawn, though, did not share the sentiments of her mother, and she let out a sigh upon hearing her little brother's remark. "Dusk, of all the dumb things you could be afraid of, that's without a doubt the stupidest."

It took incredible self-restraint for the resting couple to stifle their rising laughter.

Dusk began to reply, "But-"

"Just pipe down, scaredy-cat, we're right here."

The tail traversed the remaining distance to arrive at the foot of the bed, disappearing beneath the footboard promptly after. Sun didn't need to signal for Blake to lay her head back down before he did so himself. These were practiced feats from years of playing this same harmless game, and as such, their actions were executed almost in perfect synchronization. Both slid their eyes shut, eased themselves into the plush cushions of their queen-sized bed, and steadied their breathing to barely detectable whispers as silence blanketed the room.

Then, "Holding on tight, Dusk?"

There was barely an audible shifting of fabric. "Mhmm."

"Alright, here we go."

A sound of swift motion, then the gentle creaking of the bed as two new weights were abruptly added onto its plush surface near Sun's and Blake's feet. Sun could feel Dawn as she lowered herself to all fours after hearing the slight disturbance of the mattress. "Think they heard that, Dusk?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, me neither," said Dawn. "Let's keep going."

The decline of the mattress near Sun's legs traveled tentatively upwards before coming to a halt between himself and his wife, after which he heard a hushed grunt of effort from a small voice that could only belong to Dusk. It was at that moment when he decided to open one of his eyes and take a secret gander at the events unfolding.

From behind his left eye, he was treated to the sight of his firstborn daughter of seven years, Dawn, as she crouched to allow her little brother of six, Dusk, to navigate down from where he clung to her lithe back one careful handful of her nightgown at a time.

Silently, he watched as the little boy dropped himself to all fours without so much as an errant creak rising from the mattress springs. Then, Dawn maneuvered herself back, allowing Dusk enough space to crawl before the resting form of their mother. Sitting himself on his haunches, Dusk inspected Blake carefully with the wide, amber-gold eyes he inherited from her and carefully lifted a tiny, dimpled hand up to slide gently across her cheek. Satisfied then that he had not disturbed her, Dusk then leaned himself forward and planted his lips delicately upon Blake's flushed cheek before nudging himself against her, crawling tightly into a ball, and burying his face snugly beneath the crook of her arm.

After watching Dusk settle, Dawn cast her long black hair over her left shoulder before laying herself down to join her little brother, wrapping her prehensile tail around the three of them as she let out one final, contented huff.

Sun was unsure if Dusk or Dawn noticed the chuckle emanating from the bottom of his throat as he watched the two, but he quickly found it didn't matter. Be it that she had actually fallen back to sleep or had simply grown weary of retaining her deceptive state, Blake chose that moment to reach across the resting forms of her children, pulling them both into a warm embrace and catching them both off-guard.

Dusk reacted first, his shock of golden hair snapping up after feeling Blake's toned arm brush against his feline ears. "M-Mama-!"

"Morning, baby," said Blake, planting a kiss tenderly upon Dusk's forehead while also running her outstretched hand across Dawn's cheek. "I missed you kittens, you know..."

Dawn received her mother's hand lovingly within her own, pressing it closely against her skin as though to remind herself of every callous or smooth detail she might have forgotten over the month-long period of absence. After re-committing its shape to memory, Dawn promptly grinned and gave Dusk a mild, scolding shove. "Told you she wouldn't be mad."

Dusk whipped around to shoot a glare at his elder sister, but was quickly turned back by Blake as she descended to plant another gentle peck atop his crown of golden curls. His eyes rolled shut, and he leaned into her kiss with a glowing smile. "I'm glad you're home again, mama."

Blake hummed a good-natured chuckle. "I'll bet. It must be exhausting being around your father all the time, huh?"

Dusk agreed to this rather quickly with a series of obstinate nods, much to Sun's amusement and dismay.

"That's just 'cause you like to stay indoors all the time and dad made you go exercise with us," said Dawn, rolling her eyes.

"Papa never makes food right! He messes up our scrambled eggs and always makes fruity meals with no salmon or tuna!" cried Dusk to Blake, laying his head in her arms and encouraging her with subtle nudges to run her hands through his hair once more. "I miss eating not-burnt cookies..."

Blake obliged Dusk with a series of soft giggles, petting and scratching his errant blonde curls as she turned her gaze to Sun and lifted a scrutinizing brow. "Burnt cookies, Sun? Really?"

"Pre-packaged ones, too. In those little cookie dough squares," he heard Dawn say as she, too, turned and lifted a disapproving brow towards him. "The directions were on the box. It should have been easy."

Their accusing stares burrowing holes into his head, Sun turned himself away from both girls' glares with a guilty blush. He remembered with an uneasy chuckle his attempt at making simple sugar cookies and the unevenly burnt disks he produced as a result. The smell didn't leave the house for a full day, even with every window in the house opened to air out the acrid atmosphere.

He cleared his throat, glancing back to his wife without actually meeting her eyes. "... I, uh, didn't know the difference between a convection oven and a toaster oven, okay?"

"Dad, those cookies were really hard."

"Sue me," Sun lifted his hands, "I didn't know."

"Well, I'm home now," said Blake, interrupting the two before redirecting her attention to the children in her arms, "And you two know what that means, right?"

"Fruit pancakes!" Dawn exclaimed as she raised her arms in victory and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Okay, fruit pancakes for the lady," said Blake, laughing warmly as she turned to Dusk and brushed a few golden curls from his face, "And for my little kitten...?"

Dusk also lifted his arms in glee and, being the demure boy he was, let out only the smallest and most sincere of joyful cries as he answered with, "Sausage biscuits!"

"Okay, I know we've got sausage and I think I've got some... biscuits left..." Blake tapped her chin as she thought aloud, but a gaping yawn overtook her before she could finish. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just still... still a little tired..."

"Mom, you can keep on sleeping, you know." Dawn said, reassuring her with a casual shrug. "We can wait if you want. It's just breakfast."

Blake's eyes snapped themselves open as her daughter spoke, clearly forcing herself to ward off sleep and also clearly struggling to do so. "O-Oh baby, no, if you guys want something-"

"Babe."

Her attention snapped to Sun. "What?"

Sun smiled and gestured at her. "You're doing it again."

Blake shook her head, looking more than a little confused and drowsy as she cocked her head sideways. "Doing what?"

"You know..." Sun rolled his hands around, trying to find the correct word in his vocabulary.

"Worrying about us," Dawn blurted out when she grew tired of waiting for her father to speak. "Right when you get back home. Or just worrying in general right when you get back home."

Dusk used this moment to speak up as well, taking Blake's hand as he looked up to her with utmost concern. "Mama, if you need to sleep, then you should really sleep."

Blake's mouth hung open, an incomplete argument already prepared. But as she turned from her son's brilliant golden eyes looking up to her with selfless worry, to her daughter's sardonically lifted brow awaiting her response, then finally to her shirtless husband beyond the two as he simply smiled sweetly and gave a helpless shrug; she slowly clasped her lips shut and smiled.

She lifted a hand to her face, embarrassed, and chuckled. "Agh, I _did_ do it again."

Blake's laughter was soon joined by Dusk's and Dawn's, rising and filling the room with its gentle, subdued sound.

Sun set himself back and watched his family in silence, his heart swelling with unbounded love and pride as he did. Blake's smile, beautiful beyond his own powers of description, was luminous like a sun unto itself, with its brilliant glow reflected by the faces of her two children as they reveled in her returned presence. For a moment he wondered, if his life might have turned out differently in the past, could it have ever granted him just a fraction of the happiness he felt in this single moment? In this life where he watched this indescribably beautiful woman, once a tortured soul hell-bent on carrying the weight of the world's injustices upon her shoulders, lift herself from the darkness to become one of the greatest Huntresses of their age? Where she, in a moment of helplessness and fear, took his outstretched hand and confided in him, nothing more than a stowaway she bumped into on the street, to eventually become a friend, an ally, a lover, and mother to two beautiful children? Where she found happiness with him in raising them to stand strong against the dark times and to make the most of the moments they would have during the good?

What other kind of life could possibly grant him a more meaningful purpose than this one? The father of her children and the light of her life?

Sun knew he didn't need to answer.

The laughter died down to a mutual silence accepted between Blake, Dawn, and Dusk. The three spent a moment content in each other's presence before Blake whispered sweetly into their ears, "You two are the best kids a mother could ask for, you know that?"

She then lifted her head to find Sun's face mere centimeters apart from hers, his steel gray eyes shimmering with unyielding affection as they fixed themselves on her. Blake felt her heart race beneath her breast as he stared, and tried to turn her fevered blushing away from his powerful gaze but failed as he casually turned her cheek back towards him. Oh, how they gazed upon her, those stormy grey eyes flashing with only the most powerful love and affection as they met hers. Blake couldn't help but feel as though she were a princess adored by her handsome prince, a queen beloved by her noble king, or a goddess revered by her faithful tenant. When she thought of Sun's boundless adoration of her in that way, how could she not find herself falling in love with him all over again? "You know-"

Sun pulled Blake's lips to his without warning, which amplified the viral nature of her laughter as he shared it with her generously. Their tongues tangled languidly amongst one another, slowly, lazily, yet lovingly, cherishingly, sometimes even reverently as they wrestled with a gentle fervency.

The sudden sounds of mock gagging abruptly reminded them of Dawn's presence.

"Aw, geez, dad, save that for when we're _not_ here, okay?" said Dawn, sticking out her tongue at Sun as she casually crawled between the two and sat herself down defiantly. "You know none of us wanna see that."

"What don't you want to see? Proof that your father and I love each other dearly?" said Blake with a laugh. She looked back to Sun quickly after and leaned forward until her lips almost touched his with a playful smile. "You think that's just silly, don't you, dear?"

"Mmhmm…" Sun replied, his answer muffled as he accepted his spouse's kiss. Below him, Dawn let out a groan of discontent and tried pushing them apart, to which Sun promptly responded by offhandedly pressing his palm against her face and unceremoniously shoving her down onto the pillows.

"Hey!" cried Dawn, hoisting herself onto her elbows to glare at her father. "What was that for?"

"You said you didn't like it, fine. Watch from there and don't bother us," said Sun with a grin before returning to Blake and pulling her forehead against his.

Their lips came within tantalizing distance from one another when Dawn lept up to grab the two in her arms. "Now! Help me, Dusk!"

At this, the blushing boy grinned widely and lunged forward, pushing everyone backwards as instructed. Together, they hit the bed in a fit of laughter as they wriggled and writhed against each other; Blake taking Dusk into her arms and nipping lightly at his golden ears as he squealed in delight while Sun ran his fingers across Dawn, tickling her relentlessly as she contorted desperately to escape his embrace.

Time passed beyond everyone's notice as the children eventually exhausted themselves and fell back to rest in content silence. Dusk unsurprisingly reclaimed his spot against his mother while Dawn curled up against Sun's broad chest with a huff and a sigh before settling. As Blake felt Dawn's and Dusk's squirms fall still, she turned her head up to Sun as he silently ran a careful hand through their daughter's long, pitch black hair. She knew her husband's thoughts well, and spoke his mind before he had the chance. "Her hair grew long while I was out."

"Mmhmm. I keep telling her to cut it, but-"

"I like my long ponytail. No one takes away my long ponytail," said Dawn before falling silent just as quickly as she had spoken.

"Yeah." Sun nodded and shrugged. "That."

Blake chuckled lightly, then turned down to where Dusk had already miraculously fallen asleep with the back of his head pressed snugly against her modest bosom. She reached down and twirled one of his golden locks with a slender index before navigating upwards to the blonde fluff behind one of his feline ears. A sleepy grin spread warmly across the beautiful boy's face. "And this one got bigger..."

Sun's large hand met hers and squeezed gently. Blake turned up to face him with a small smile painted bittersweetly across her countenance, feeling a small lump in her throat bulge gently before swallowing it. "I'm…"

"Mhmm?" asked Sun softly, immediately, clenching her hand as though he could feel her resurfacing sadness through just his touch. "What is it, Blake?"

Her thumb curled upwards to stroke Sun's fingers as hers pressed themselves against the scalp of young boy beneath her hand. The sensation of Dusk's wild locks curling around her fingernails soothed her as it always had, allowing her to take in a slow, deep breath and exhale with a long, cathartic sigh. "I'm… I'm glad I'm back home, Sun."

Sun's responding chuckle was a low rumble of a laugh. Never loud, always quiet, understanding in a way assuring her he was always listening even if it seemed he couldn't take anything else in the world remotely seriously. The gloom which set upon Blake ever so briefly vanished at its sound, allowing her resulting smile to shine forth brightly and without hindrance. This was it. As her husband dispelled the remnants of her worry and she felt the soft rise and fall of her children's chests as they slept in her arms, Blake was thankful to know one thing to be true beyond all other truths:

She was back home with her family, and was infinitely happy to be so.

Blake's exhaustion swiftly returned with this revelation, threatening to carry her immediately into her much-needed slumber even as she planted a final kiss atop the heads of each of her children.

"We're all glad you're back, babe," said Sun.

Her eyes met Sun's as she laid her head back down, pausing before locking her lips with his.

"I am, too," said Blake with a small smile.

The surrounding warmth of their family overcame their abilities to remain awake any longer. Hand in hand, Blake and Sun slipped swiftly into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
